darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Film II Session 6
Session Duration Episodes 376-409, 34 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Mace Windu (376-380) ** C-3PO ** Yoda * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * ? as The Kid * The GM as: ** Nute Gunray ** Count Dooku ** Boba Fett ** Mace Windu (385-409) ** Clone Troopers ** Grandfather ** Celebrant Character Played By More Than One Person This Session * Mace Windu played by: ** Sally (376-380) ** The GM (385-409) Summary Pete arrives at the start of the session and gives a formal apology to the others for the session he GMed...that he's reading aloud from his PDA. The battle continues to rage on in the arena, with Jim, Ben, Annie and the Jedi fighting off Nute Gunray's droids. Both the combat droid with C-3PO's head and the combat droid head on C-3PO's body have fallen during the battle, with the droid's head on C-3PO's body already destroyed, leaving the body completely headless. Pete seeks to atone for what he did by detatching C-3PO's head from the combat droid's body and drag it along. Sally, who's still angry with Pete, switches back to playing C-3PO, tries to bite him, and yells at the other combat droids that Pete just insulted them. Then Pete reattaches C-3PO's head onto his body. Sally is grateful and forgives Pete. She wants to fight the other droids as C-3PO, but The GM reminds her that C-3PO isn't a combat droid. She gets bored, and switches back to playing Mace Windu. Ben gets the idea for him, his fellow players and the Jedi to form a tight circle so they can deflect the droids' blasts back at them with their laser swords. But Gunray outfoxes him, by ordering his droids to cease fire and simply wait for the humanoids to tire themselves out. For every simulated hour of this standoff, the players have to make Fatigue rolls. As Mace Windu, Sally declares she can't fight anymore and that she'll roam the galaxy. The GM suggests she play another character, but warns this is the last time she can switch characters. She wants to play Jar Jar Binks again. When the GM points out Jar Jar's still on Coruscant, Sally decides she'll play Yoda instead because he was on his way to Kamino to get the Clone Troopers and because Yoda is "almost as cool as Jar Jar!" The GM declares that Yoda has arrived on his ship, and Sally declares that she brought all the Clone Troopers with her. The GM tells her that they were all loyal to Jango Fett and that with his death, they would've lost their connection to the Force. Sally claims she used Force Suggestion to get them all to obey her. She rolls a high dice roll on Force Suggestion, Ben backs her up, and the GM reluctantly agrees. Sally's ship is an open troop carrier where the clones fire on the droids and are able to swarm out into the arena. Sally urges the Jedi and the other players to come onboard. Everybody except Pete makes it onto the carrier, and it takes off, leaving Pete behind. He decides to head back to the ship he, Jim, and Annie came in on by making his way back through the droid factory. On the troop carrier, Ben explains to Sally why the Kaminoans were led to believe that the Jedi Council had ordered them to create the clones. Sally reinstates Ben as Jedi. Annie asks if she can be reinstated too. Sally wants to know what Annie has done to deserve reinstatemnet. Annie claims that she's deduced that Dooku is a Sith lord, out to use the Force for Evil. Sally reinstates Annie and tells Mace Windu (now played by the GM) that he'll still be needed. Outside the arena, Sally leads the Jedi and clones on an attack of Trade Federation droids and troop ships, leaving Jim, Ben, and Annie the only ones on the troop carrier with only a small handfull of clones. They spot Dooku escaping on his hoverbike into the desert. Annie decides to protect Jim by keeping him out of harm's way, and pushes him off the carrier into the desert. Jim asks Sally to come pick him up. The GM points out that she's too far away to hear him. Sally decides to use the Force to sense him, but Pete volunteers to pick up Jim once Pete gets back onto the ship. The GM remembers that Pete was making his way through the droid factory, and asks to see Pete's map of it. Pete reluctantly shows it to him. Sally decides that Pete will pick up Jim while she continues to lead the charge against the droid armies. The GM decides that it would take Pete an awfully long time to get through the droid factory, since Pete designed it to be such a long, deadly obstacle course. The GM even comments on how he can't see how anything could get through it. Ben and Annie track Dooku to a cave. Annie rushes forward to attack him, but Dooku uses Force Drain on her, which feeds on her anger, and incapacitates her. Dooku offers to give Ben the Peace Moon plans if he gives them directly to the Senate, but Ben had promised to give them to Palpatine, so he refuses. Dooku tries to attack Ben with Force Drain, but it fails since Ben's not angry. They engage in a fierce laser sword duel. Jim is stranded in the desert, when he meets a Clone Trooper whom Annie had also pushed out of the carrier to protect Jim. He decides they should run to the cave fight. As the laser sword duel continues, Ben makes a low dice roll. The GM determines that Dooku just grazes Ben's shoulder, but that's enough to knock Ben out since he'd already lost so much endurance from all the fatigue rolls at the arena. Dooku is about to kill him, when Annie, who has just recovered, blocks his laser sword attack with her own laser sword. She uses the Force to grab Ben's laser sword and attempts to fight Dooku while weilding both laser swords at once. But she rolls a critical failure, and accidentally slices one of her laser swords in half with the other. Dooku begins taunting her, plagueing her with her uncertainties about Jim's love for her (that is Anakin's uncertainties of Padme's love for him). Annie is distracted enough that Dooku is able to slice off her hand. Sally arrives at the cave and challenges Dooku to Force Arm-Wrestle: whoever lifts the heaviest object wins. Dooku reluctantly agrees. Sally uses the Force to lift a tank. Dooku uses the Force to lift another tank. Sally declares she uses the Force to lift up the entire planet. Jim comes up with a scientific explanation for how that's possible and Sally declares herself the winner. Dooku claims she cheated and attacks her with Force Drain, but Sally claims she's not angry, just disappointed in Dooku because he was her former studient (much to the GM's surprise). They engage in a laser sword duel. Dooku claims he doesn't want to hurt anyone. Sally demands he give her the Peace Moon plans, or she'll punish everyone. She uses the Force to levitate a large tower over Ben and Annie, threatening to crush them. Having thus distarcted herself, Dooku is able to make his escape. In the desert, Jim is picked up by another troop carrier and reaches the cave just as Dooku has left it. He fires at Dooku's ship (mainly because he thinks it's Sio Bibble) but misses. Pete is still making his way through the droid factory with C-3PO at his side (Sally switches back to playing C-3PO just to ask, "Are we there yet?") when he realizes he's missed out on the climax of an adventure again, just like that fantasy campaign he's been complaining about. Annie asks him why he keeps playing, and he tells her this is the best game he's ever played. He suggests that the next time the players revisit this sci-fi setting they get large dreadnoughts, which gives the GM ideas. Sally switches back to playing Yoda as she, Ben, and Mace Windu discuss the ramifications of what just happened. Ben points out that with their failure to retrieve the Peace Moon plans, they have started a major war between the droids and the clones. This leads Sally and Mace Windu to debate what they should call it. Annie decides the best way to end the campaign is with romance. She declares her love for Jim and asks him to marry her. Jim says yes, because he thinks it'll be worth a ton of XP. Sally switches back to playing C-3PO to design their wedding outfits. The campaign ends with Anakin and Padme getting married. Jim asks Annie out on a first date, and she says yes.